Project K: Extinction
by Create-tion
Summary: Mikoto Suoh has died. He's left a voided hole in the hearts of those who both respected and looked up to him. How could he do it? Didn't he leave anything behind for them...some kind of plan? Kiyo was just a girl making bad choices before she met Suoh. But now she has to follow the path he laid for her...where will HOMRA take her? Can she protect the people he loved?


It had been sudden, a sharp sensation of flashing bright pain, as Yata had stood outside the bar watching the sky. He'd felt his collar bone, rubbing his hand there, looking up towards the sky. It wasn't the Sword of Damocles that he was watching form. It wasn't the Red King's sword either. However, it was definitely connected to HOMRA. Narrowing his eyes, Yata slammed the bar door open and shouted in to his best friend to get moving…something wasn't right. Even as he did so, the sword was already finished forming in the sky. Above the city towered a smaller than average, about half when compared to a King's sword, elegant metallic sword, of source power with a red gem shining from its center. It was a clean handled sword with a hand guard slayed with curls at the sides like leaves stretching to the sun, which led into a sleek sharp spear point on a diamond edge. It was golden, throwing the rays of sunlight in separate directions off of itself, but the gem kept the eye focused. It symbolized everything they had been searching and waiting for again…but it wasn't a King's sword…it made no sense. Yata slammed his board down and edged his toes on it as his friend came to the door gawking.

"Screw this…let's go." He snapped and kicked the board off the sidewalk. Before Rikio could respond Yata was racing down the street following the glinting sword's light. He sighed running a hand down his face but yanked the door shut and locked it. This was going to be a long day.

There was a cry out from a young boy as someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. The older boy laughed and put his foot on his chest staring down at him. He leered at the younger boy like he was an easy kill, a target. He scoffed shaking his head.

"Did you think you'd get out of this? King isn't around to protect you anymore you little punk." He snapped leaning down to grab the boy's hoodie and pull his chest up off the ground. He spit on him.

"Please!" he said trying to wrestle his way back. "Please, I didn't want any trouble!" he said quickly. The older boy slashed his body hard back into the ground punching him in the face. Two other kids came running from the alley shouting to help but were cut off by four of the older kid's friends.

"Get off him!" one shouted raising his fist, a sort of red light pouring off his hand.

"Karma." Snarled one of the other boys as they started to glow green. People in the street and around the fight breaking out started moving away from the entire situation giving the boys a wide berth.

Except one person.

A girl had started making her way across the street. Walking with a determined but lazed body language, Kiyo eyed the boys with slight annoyance. She'd been passing through on her way to deal with other matters, but this was as good as chance as any to finally unveil herself. She'd been thinking of ways to safely do it for weeks since she'd discovered her role in the Kings battle but insecurity and fear had racked her hard. However, in this moment, Kiyo knew she wouldn't walk away. She couldn't walk away from her own brothers, from HOMRA being attacked for no good reason. There had been lots of these attacks lately beginning to spark up between JUNGLE, BLUE, and HOMRA.

Kiyo watched as the other boy punched the one in the face causing his body to hit the ground. She saw the blood trickle from the boy's mouth. She heard the other members of the respective groups begin yelling and spitting insults at each other like a pit of snakes. Her mind raced and adrenaline began pumping through her body. It was almost as if Suoh was whispering to her along the wind telling her this was it, this was the right time, it was now or never. That gave her the strength she needed as she spread her arms wide from her body in a sweeping motion. Her eyes lit wide with an angry glowing red as the wave of energy rolled of her body. The boys stopped shocked, feeling the outpouring sense of energy and authority radiating towards them. The boy who'd punched the other turned to face Kiyo raising his eyebrows but took a step forward.

"Enough." She said as a beam erupted upwards into the sky above her body. Blinding white light raged like lightning downward from the forming sword above her and into her body. It seemed to energize her and the wave of red that had been pulsing from her now swirled like a translucent tornado of power with her as the eye.

"Who are you?" the boy snapped raising a green glowing fist.

"Kiyo Akishi." She said calmly stopping halfway across the street from him. The wind ripping from her energy swirled the tips of his bangs in his eyes, telling the truth of the power.

"Screw off." He said throwing his fist down and as he did a small warning wave of green seared the concrete leaving a small line burned in its place. Kiyo fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're not a King." He smirked at her. "That's not the Sword of Damocles."

"Correct." She said in return sighing. "It is not. How clever you are."

"You think you're fucking funny?" he yelled taking another step forward, his entire body now coated in green.

"Not really." Kiyo shrugged one shoulder. "I don't find anything about this situation funny at all. Picking on someone that's smaller than you are to feel satisfied…it's pathetic." She said simply. "All I've asked you to do is stop and leave them alone."

"I don't take orders from a little girl." He laughed.

"I'm probably older than you." She said under her breath but slid her foot backward to brace as he came running at her.

The pure ravished wave of green light barely had a chance. In seconds, from the exact moment he'd thrown the punch at her, he'd been smote down. Kiyo had put her hand forward, the red energy caging around him still swirling violently, and thrown her arm sideways. He'd been flung into the side of a building and crashed through the window of the store front shattering crystals in a spray like water over the sidewalk. Kiyo let the energy die down around her until it was a small wind swaying at her feet.

"Anyone else?" she asked staring the boys down. They disbanded and started running, tripping over themselves, forgetting their friend laying inside the shop.

"How…" someone asked behind her. Kiyo turned, glancing back over her shoulder to see a boy about her age standing on a skateboard nearly open mouth gaping at her. She felt a prick between her shoulder blades like someone was tapping her there and she knew it was Mikoto urging her in the direction she needed to go.

"I'm not exactly sure." She told the boy honestly.

"Shit!" he yelled lunging forward watching something behind her. "LOOK OUT!" he screamed but it wasn't fast enough.

A metallic rod of pure green light smashed through the lower right side of her abdomen pinning her to the ground. The wave of power following it slammed her into the asphalt of the street smacking her head onto the ground. Kiyo scramble to her knees the best she could, the rod still in her, and doubled over hands catching her torso holding herself up. She coughed spattering blood across the ground and shook looking up.

"Found you." A man chuckled walking into the street. She did not know him but he looked like he sure knew her.

"The Knight of HOMRA." He laughed. "You're a lot weaker than The Red King predicted. Pity he picked you as a stand in until he trained someone effectively." He said lazily stalking toward her. The red wave spiked around her protecting her as he rocketed another rod at her face. The shield of energy stopped the rod inches from her eyes and she flinched. Yata was in front of her pressing the energy outward skidding to her on his board.

"If you knew Mr. Mikoto, I've got your back." He said eyeing the man in front of them. "No questions asked."


End file.
